


Uh oh Spaghetti-O's (or The One Where Agatha Finds Out)

by alldairys



Series: W.A.T.F.O.R.D. (Or the FRIENDS-esque AU nobody asked for) [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha Wellbelove Finds Out, Because of course he does, M/M, agatha is tired of them, awkward simon snow, baz finds this hilarious, clumsy baz, penelope bunce/micah (mentioned) - Freeform, poor agatha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldairys/pseuds/alldairys
Summary: "This is an academic dishonesty Snow.""Blow me Baz""I believe, I already have...Simon"What the hell.OrAgatha comes to visit Penny and finds everyone's favorite gays being gay. Awkwardness ensues.





	Uh oh Spaghetti-O's (or The One Where Agatha Finds Out)

**Author's Note:**

> So just kinda imagine some of the scenes from FRIENDS where Phoebe and Joey find out about Monica and Chandler dating. (like Joey's "In London?!?!" and Phoebe's screeching.

Agatha Wellbelove was a reasonable person. Everyone thought so. Which is why she was completely shocked upon opening the door to Penny's apartment. Inside the apartment, sitting at the kitchen table, a certain Simon Snow sat and next to him was a certain Baz Pitch. They were working side by side on what appeared to be a homework assignment. Agatha set down her bags slowly as if trying to gauge the situation and slowly approached hearing snippets of conversation.

"This is an academic dishonesty Snow," Baz hissed at Simon who was quite obviously copying down all of Baz's answers. Simon looked up at Baz and grinned.

"Blow me Baz."

"I believe," Baz purred, "that I already have," he paused and whispered so faint that Agatha could barely hear it, "Simon." _What the hell_.

Apparently, that was all Simon needed to hear because in a flash he grabbed Baz's face and promptly kissed him. The kiss wasn't brief either, they were kissing each other in the way that no one wanted to see. Like teenagers at the mall. It was at this moment that Agatha tripped, letting out a mortified yell.

Simon and Baz broke away instantly as if to see who was there. Agatha jumped up, glared at Simon, promptly saying "What the hell is going on?!?!"

Then the second surprise of the day, Baz cackled. Simon turned a dark shade of red and started sputtering out varying explanations.

"Stop Simon, just tell me, how did this happen?"

"Do you remember Christmas?" he led off weakly.

"On Christmas?!?!" She shrieked. Baz began to cackle again, so much so that he fell out of his chair. Simon then laughed at Baz and Baz decided to sulk in the corner.

"Well, Baz and I have been dating around then." He concluded.

"Look I'm really happy for you and all but next time pay attention to who's in the room when you decide to make out." The responses were varying from 'of course Agatha' and 'I promise' and 'Oh my God I'm so sorry it will never happen again.'

The third surprise was when Baz grinned at her without malice and said: "Bunce is going to get quite the kick out of this."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoyed :) Please leave some feedback (constructive criticism) so I can make this work the best it can be.


End file.
